


For Use

by thatshot



Series: yuta's doll [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: BDSM dynamics, Barely Dubcon, Humiliation, M/M, Mind Break, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Watersports, fucking while asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatshot/pseuds/thatshot
Summary: Sicheng likes to be used, whenever Yuta wants him





	For Use

Yuta had to admit that Sicheng looked so pretty when he slept. With his sparkling eyes shut, thin limbs scattered across the bed, and soft breathing, he just looked so helpless. And that was exactly where Yuta wanted him. 

It was three in the morning on the second night of Yuta's trip to China, giving Sicheng the dick he had pleaded so hard for. The little slut was never satisfied, and Yuta gave as much as he could. So when Sicheng had requested something different of him, Yuta was happy to oblidge. Sicheng had asked for something Yuta had wanted himself too, and could actually maybe quench Sicheng's thirst, for once. 

Yuta looked over Sicheng's naked frame before flipping him onto his back. Sicheng had told Yuta he was a heavy sleeper and in that moment Yuta was glad; this wouldn't have worked otherwise. Looking over him, Yuta realized just how breakable his body was. He grinned at the dumb little thing, his slumber unbroken. 

Slowly, Yuta lifted up Sicheng's skinny thigh, grabbing his ankle and his wrist. He grabbed one of his ties off the bedside table and wrapped a knot around the two limbs, effectively binding them together. Yuta let go and the limbs flopped back onto the bed, Sicheng's body following with it. Sicheng still didn't wake up. 

Yuta did the same with Sicheng's other arm and leg, adjusting his light body so Yuta could look over him easily, somehow still sleeping. Yuta peered over his naked body with disinterest, crawling down to look at his hole. After all the things they'd been up to the past few days it was gaping wide open; if Yuta peered close enough he could see up inside of him. A bit of that evening's cum was leaking down onto the sheets, and frankly, it was disgusting. But Yuta still smiled. Yuta had taken enough of Sicheng to the point that no other man would want him, and in Yuta's eyes, it was the perfect situation. 

His gape was definitely wide enough that he didn't need lube, just lining himself up with Sicheng's hole and sliding in. 

Sicheng's body jolted but he still didn't wake him, feeling the stretch a lot less than when they started yesterday morning. He grumbled and the tiniest bit of piss spurted out of the top of his little cock, raising a bit in his sleep. Yuta chuckled to himself. 

"Stupid little thing," he mumbled, before rocking inside. 

Sicheng's eyes fluttered open softly before bursting open, looking over his and Yuta's bodies in a surprised panic. Sicheng clenched his fingers in the restraints and his hole fluttered as much as it could, stretched so wide. His eyes darted around as Yuta fucked into him, and Yuta just shook his head. Sicheng was the one who agreed to this, no, asked for this. But as Yuta looked up, he could see growing pleasure in Sicheng's eyes, and he knew everything was fine. 

Yuta picked up a little bit of the dribbled piss with his thumb and stuck it in Sicheng's mouth, the boy lapping at it obediently. It calmed him down quite a bit and Yuta watched as that panic slowly and finally disappeared. 

When Yuta pulled his finger away he was happy to see the dazed, empty look in Sicheng's eyes, a small smile gracing his lips. His hands were slowly loosening, and Yuta decided to drop every semblance of the nice guy act he maintained. 

He began a brutal pace into Sicheng's weak body, rocking in within an inch of his life, enough to squeak the bedframe. Sicheng lost himself more and more in each moment, his eyes satisfied and confused, accepting of literally whatever Yuta wanted to do with him. His hands fully unclenched, simply flopping with every movement of his body. His tongue rolled out of his mouth, sticking out enough to drip drool on his own bony chest. 

Sicheng's face didn't show it but his body began to rapidly tremble, and Yuta knew his orgasm was approaching. But Yuta knew Sicheng didn't need any help, and sure enough, cum dribbled out of his little slit and joined the droplets of piss coating his tummy. His hole clenched weakly, that action barely possible now that he'd been stretched quite so much, but it wasn't long before Yuta spilled inside his dumb Chinese doll. 

Sicheng began to wriggle uncomfortably with overstimulation but Yuta shook his head, pressing Sicheng's body back on to his cock when he tried to escape. Sicheng whimpered and sniffled, the first sounds he'd made that night, but Yuta shook his head again. Sicheng coughed and gurgled, the fight falling from his eyes as he slumped, boneless, onto the bed. Yuta smiled. In a few hours, he'd move onto his throat.  


End file.
